Work and Older workers: Research on the Demographic, Economic, Social, Psychological, and Human Factors Aspects of Older Workers in the Workplace. With the aging of the baby boomers and increased financial clout of the newly retired, the question of where recent retirees will locate has taken on new importance. In response, numerous state and local governments have attempted to attract and retain retirees by marketing their local amenities and through fiscal policies. In addition, a growing body of research has examined the impact of specific local amenities and fiscal policies on retiree migration. Virtually all of that work, however, treats retirees in isolation from the rest of the economy, ignoring the firms and wages in retiree location decisions. This project departs from conventional studies of retiree location decisions and establishes a completely new approach to the question of how local amenities influence the migration of retirees. Areas attractive to workers and firms typically have high house prices because of increased pressure on the land market. For that reason, retirees may shy away from areas attractive to workers and firms, while state and local government policies designed to attract workers and firms may actually have the unintended effect of repelling retirees. To examine these issues, the project is designed around three goals. First, to construct theoretical measures of the value that households and firms place on opportunities to locate in different cities. Those measures of the value that households and firms place on opportunities to locate in different cities. Those measures are sensitive to wage rates and land rents in each city and are designed in a manner that recognizes that firms and households often value cities differently. Second, to estimate household and firm city valuations for various years over the 1940 to 1999 period using data from the American Housing Survey, the Consumer Population Survey, and the Decennial Census. Third, to analyze the manner in which household and firm amenity valuations affect the net migration of retirees and workers over time and the ration of retirees to workers in individual cities.